


By Day, By Night

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: It Was Never Hiding [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Day Two, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Prompt- Pretending to not be married/dating, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowellsweek2019, Team as Family, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: During the day nothing has changed, whereas at night, everything does.





	By Day, By Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, only the errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Here we are again, fic number 2 for day 2 of Snowells week. Prompt- pretending to not be married/dating.

By day, nothing has changed.

Routines continue the same as always. 

Caitlin gets up from her empty bed and proceeds to get ready for the day ahead. Walking naked from the bedroom into the bathroom, first comes a shower, warm water heavenly as it rains down upon her skin, easing her tired, aching muscles. When she steps out and dries, makeup then her hair comes next, followed by a moment in front of her wardrobe where she picks out her outfit for the day. A quick breakfast follows consisting of coffee and a crossiant, then she's out the door. Slipping on her heels, grabbing her bag and keys before she goes.

The drive across town is always the same. First the hit of rush hour traffic before it thins and she can proceed without pause.    
  
Stepping into the lab is like every other day. She greets the others good morning, sets aside her belongings then gets to work. Depending on the day, her workload varies. One day could be quiet giving her time for research; a day filled with questions, theories and tests. The next could be filled with metas, fights, danger and adrenaline, taking down the next big bad that threatensthe team and the people of Central City. It's the same. Nothing has changed.  
  
The days have not been effected.

Well, neither will deny partaking in a stolen moment, a kiss here, a touch there.   
  
The team remain blissfully unaware of the secret she holds close, cherishing the privacy it affords the change that has occured in her life. When he comes in, nothing is different. They act as they always have, like the friends and colleagues they are. No one suspects anything which is kind of hilarious. Here you have a highly intelligent engineer, CSI, a reporter, two detectives and a DA. Maybe it's because they give nothing away, they work side by side with the others, bantering and arguing, worrying and caring as they always have.  
  
It's essentially kept away from the lab and by extension, their friends.   
  
Except at night.  
  
By night,  _everything_  changes.  
  
It's a rare occasion where they stay in his rooms, waiting impatiently for the others to leave before they disappear to his section of this vast building. It's the nights where they can't wait, not wanting to waste the time to get to her apartment before clothes are ripped away. Despite the need, they know there's always the risk being here at the lab, knowing the team could come back at any time, that something could happen that requires their attention. It's another reason this is mostly kept away from there.  
  
One reason among many why most nights are spent at her apartment. The privacy it affords them, wrapped up in their own world as much as each other. No interruptions or interference from outside forces.   
  
He's normally already there when she gets home, his sudden disappearances less liking to be questioned, where as for her it's a different ballgame. Leaving early for her would cause suspicions which would lead to questions so she waits and leaves at an hour that is more acceptable and explainable. The nights vary. When she opens her front door, he can either be found in her kitchen cooking her dinner or sometimes he's fresh from the shower, calling in an order for takeout. The conversations they hold are captivating, the silences between them comfortable. But one thing always remains the same.  
  
The way the nights end.  
  
Clothing is removed until skin is against skin. Bodies stretch across her bed as they tease and taste, seek and discover. Kisses are exchanged, sometimes soft and passionate, sometimes desperate and needy.  
  
This night is no different to the rest.   
  
Sighs and whimpers leave her when he buries his face between her thighs. His mouth sinful with skill, her taste like the nectar of the gods. He works at her, driving her to blissful distraction, getting her closer and closer until she hits the end. Her release comes with a ragged cry of his name. "Harry."  
  
When he buries himself inside of her, her name is whispered against her lips with a groan. Hot, wet and tight as she envelopes around him. His left hand slides around her knee, lifting her leg and she curls it around him. His right slides along her forearm where it's raised above her, fingers interlocking with hers, pressing down into the twisted sheets beneath them. Sometimes when he starts to move, it's slow, almost agonisingly slow, his pace set to drive her wild, to torment her release from her until she begs. Sometimes it can be frantic, fast and hard, sliding into her deep, his pace relentless as he drives her closer. There's times where it can be playful, never before with others have they shared laughter during sex until they came together.  
  
Tonight, he's chosen to torment, to drive her insane as he moves. His gaze dark, pupils blown as he stares intently down at her. The fire in his eyes match that coursing through her veins. Drawing whimpers and cries, her breathing ragged, her words a plea for more. It's a sinful mixture of intensity and intimacy. She feels like he's surrounding her in the very best way. 

It isn't until the desperate " _please_ ," falls from her lips does he gives her what she needs, sliding into harder, deeper, faster. Powering her towards her orgasm until she's there. Crashing over the edge, once more "Harry" leaves her lips in a cry. He follows her easily, a groan smothered into her neck as he comes.  
  
Afterwards they always gravitate into each other. Despite the heat and their sweat slick bodies, she curls into his arms. Tender touches and sweet kisses are shared in the aftermath of their love making before exhaustion hits and sleep claims them.  
  
Eventually they know their days and nights will melt together and the team will be told. They'll share the secret they hold close with the people they care most about. It's never been about not telling them or hiding what they have like it's some dirty secret to be ashamed of. Love is nothing to be ashamed of. The secrecy of their relationship has always been about privacy. Allowing them the time together to explore and navigate this change between them.  
  
They know what the future holds for them but for now, they'll take these moments, where their nights remain their own.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Until tomorrow, stay tuned for more Snowells.


End file.
